


get you

by gigisgoodemethyds



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Useless Lesbians, back at it again with the lesbians ok, new relationships, soft, soft again whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigisgoodemethyds/pseuds/gigisgoodemethyds
Summary: back at again with the lesbians
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	get you

Gigi's eyes cast along the ocean, watching the water sparkle under the Los Angeles sunset. She leaned back on her elbows, not minding the fact that her long blonde hair was getting sandy, for all she could seem to think about was the gorgeous lilac haired woman laying next to her.

The silence was golden and Gigi felt calm, The past few months she had been falling hard for her new girlfriend. She knew she was in love, but damn, it was scary for her to admit it. She wasn't someone who usually felt comfortable putting her innermost feelings and thoughts on the line like that so early on. But, Crystal... She was just something else completely. Gigi was enamored with the older woman; her kind heart, the chaotic but somehow beautiful sense of style, the way she trips over her words, just every little bit of Crystal. She really had Gigi hook, line, and sinker. 

After some time, she was pulled out of her own thoughts by the feeling of Crystal's dark eyes watching her, "Why are you looking at me like that, Crys?" Gigi asked, a blush rising in her cheeks. 

"What way am I looking at you?" Crystal replied, oh so innocently. Her eyebrows furrowed in false confusion. Gigi was so easy to wind up. "Like - Like -" Crystal let Gigi squirm for a delighted instant, her frown pretty much instantly turning to a toothy grin. "I can't help it if you're the most lovely thing I've ever seen, Geege."

Gigi laughed, "Cheesy, babe." rolling on to her side to bring herself closer to her girlfriend and swooping in for a kiss while mumbling little praises as their lips danced. 

"Cryssie," Gigi whispered as their lips parted for a quick moment. Crystal opened her eyes and was met with a pair of pretty blue ones looking deeply at her.

"I love you. So, so, so much." Gigi said quietly, noses and foreheads flush to another. Shutting her eyes again, Crystal put her hands to either side of Gigi's face, cupping her jaw and kissing as a couple of tears trickled down the colourful haired woman's face.

Gigi pulled back slightly, feeling her girlfriends tears on her own cheeks and feeling a sudden surge of panic. 'Oh.. No, did I -" 

"No, no, no. Shush. Happy tears, Geege." Crystal reassured, smiling lovingly as her girlfriend nodded and wiped the tears from her face. 

"I love you more than anything, Gigi. There isn't a moment in the day that I wish for anything else but you." Both girls laughed lovingly in each other's arms as Crystal's tears continued to flow. Not a single thing in the world mattered except for each other.

-

The rest of the evening was spent in each other's arms, peppering kisses and affection upon another. At one point Crystal got up and shouted "I LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND" as loud as possible as Gigi shushed her and pulled her leg to try and get her to sit down, again. They stayed out until dark, laughing and enjoying their shared company; eventually climbing into the back of Crystal's truck when it got too chilly out on the beach. Pulling the blankets and cushions they kept stashed away in the car for their star-watching nights around them both for some extra warmth.

They were on top of the world.


End file.
